Sam Reynolds
"If this is one of those feeling chat's move along." Sam Reynolds is a Specforce operative currently serving in Task Force Aurek. Sam is known for being an efficient operative surviving several gruesome engagements during his time in Specforce. His most notable achievement is serving as a Nimbus commando during the Clone wars, during the battle of Jabiim. His wife Yela Reynolds is deceased leaving him the sole guardian of his daughter Audrey Reynolds. Biography Early life "I ain't spooked easily mister." Sam Reynolds was born on Jabiim, his family consisting of his mother, father, and three brothers. When Reynolds was seventeen Lythian pirates raided his community destroying peoples homes, and forcing them into slavery. With the Republic sending no help Sam and his brothers joined a local militia fending off the pirates which then lead to his military career. Sam joined the Jabiim army taking the fight to the pirates and earning the respect of his superiors. Sam continuing his service career reached the rank of sergeant fighting in several notable boarding actions and take-downs. He would leave the service in pursuit of credits to send back to his struggling family. Seeking fortune Sam would travel to Nar Shaddaa hearing of the ways a man could make it big. He would begin to run with a local gang, breaking into Tech corporations and stealing data or prototypes. When a job went wrong a local cartel found it fit to request a favor to repay the debt owed. Sam was tasked with killing a lieutenant in a rival gang. It was then discovered Sam could be useful to the cartel he was looked after finally earning the credits he needed for his family back home. Around this time Sam met Yela a waitress at the local cantina and soon after married her. Together they had one child Audrey. However few years later Sam got mixed up in the cartel someone set him up making it look like he was working with a rival for a take over. A hit was placed on Sam in the fight Yela was shot and killed. The following event's led to Sam murdering several key lieutenant's and the destruction or certain illegal operations. Sam broken and angry at the lose of his wife fled Nar Shaddaa the local cartel furious at his butchery. "Men of Jabiim, Our home, our families, our honor is called into question. How do we respond to these invaders?". Sam along with his daughter returned to Jabiim to find the planet on the brink of war. The Republic and CIS aiding the political parties. Sam re-enlisted joining Nimbus commando and fighting the invading Republic forces. The war took its toll on both sides, his family's home being set alight by republic loyalists and his father killed in the streets. Sam put all his grief and anger into the fight, engaging in guerrilla warfare slaughtering loyalists and clones alike. He would lose his left eye to a Jedi padawn along with his brother. The war raged on until the republic was beaten no choice but to fall back Jabiim was rid of the republic's grasp and Sam was left with a hard choice. "Who side are you actually on?" Sam would leave his daughter with his mother as he would try and escape his grief. He would travel the galaxy trying to forget all that he had lost and to bury the anger he felt. With political ties changing the Republic almost falling and the rises of the Imperial Order Sam would find himself coming into contact with a republic agent. They would inform him of a hit placed by the cartel upon his daughter as retribution for his past actions. They would offer to protect Audrey if Sam would assist them, with little choice Sam would accept joining Specforce and putting his past skills to use once again. = Personality and Facts By nature Sam use to be brash and hot tempered. He would run his mouth as quick as he drew his pistol. However after suffering several traumatic experiences Sam's spirit is one of great regret. It's speculated that Sam suffers from PTSD but refuses treatment due to fear of being marked unfit for duty, placing his daughter in danger. During one operation in which Aurek is subjected to dark force powers Sam is forced to relive his wife's death. He wen't into rage overpowering a fellow trooper and leaving his squad no choice but to subdue him with non-lethal methods. In his unconscious state he speaks of his pain and his anger along with his promise of vengeance. This matches up with several cartel massacres placing Sam as the possible perpetrator. Sam's political view is rather simple. It doesn't matter how hard you try empires rise and fall. The Republic refused his planet aid when they needed it most and instead only offered protection when they needed strategic resources for their war. His urge to fight the republic was deep rooted with bitterness. He could have been a happy peaceful man if it wasn't for the Republic turning its back upon his planet forcing him to fight for his home. Now serving as a Republic Specforce operative he feels slightly dirty as if he betrayed all those who died on that planet. He hopes deep down they understand he has no choice but serve the Republic not for fear of his own life, but that of Audrey's. Sam has a hard time figuring out his feelings for clones. He has witnessed how swiftly they execute orders, and how as if without emotion do their master's bidding. It's also odd for Sam to work with them due to the amount of clones he has killed, seeing the face of your enemy across a mess hall table should make any man feel odd. He is slowly learning to bury his feelings as he learns of their uniqueness but any time he feels as if they are giving him an order, it brings back a feeling of guilt towards his fallen comrades. Behind the scenes See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives